Hymne a L'amour
by Bulecelup
Summary: Gadis itu menampangkan wajah panik, dia sungguh tak ingin berurusan dengan Russia saat ini! tapi toh apa daya... Russia/Fem!Germany...


**Title: **Hymne a L'amour (If you Love me).

**Pair: **Russia/Fem!Germany 0___0;

**Rate: **K.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Summary: **Gadis itu menampangkan wajah panik, dia sungguh tak ingin berurusan dengan Russia saat ini! tapi toh apa daya... Russia/Fem!Germany...

**© AXIS POWERS HETALIA **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Deutschland~ oh Deutschland~"

Panggil Russia dengan mesra. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang memiliki aura mengerikan itu berjalan masuk kedalam ruang rapat G8. Aura jahatnya menyebar keseluruh ruangan, membuat negara-negara lain koit duluan sebelum berperang sama aura hitam sang comrade.

"Heh! Ngapain lo manggil-manggil adik gue? Berani lo megang dia, gue tusuk lo pakai serulingnya Roderich!" negara pertama yang sewot mendengar Russia memanggil-manggil Germany ialah Prussia, yang tak lain adalah kakak dari Germany.

Langkah Russia terhenti dengan seketika. Kemudian dia menengok ke arah Prussia. Wajahnya gelap, dan aura hitamnya kini semakin menguat, bahkan terasa hampir seperti hawa pembunuh!

"Kau ingin ku kurung di penjara lagi ya, Gilbert~?" ancam Russia sambil memutar-mutar tongkat keran air besi yang ada di tangannya. Entah sejak kapan tongkat itu berada di tangannya.

Prussia jadi serem sendiri, bayangan akan jeruji besi yang pernah mengurungnya di masa lalu menghantuinya. Tentu dia tak menginginkan kejadian tak mengenakan itu kembali terulang padanya!

Akhirnya Prussia duduk di pojok ruangan, pundung sendiri.

Sedangkan Russia kembali berwajah cerah sambil terus mencari keberadaan Germany.

Negara-negara yang lain cuman geleng-geleng kepala aja. Mikir kenapa kelakuan negara-negara yang dulu pernah menguasai dunia kok autis banget ya?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Sementara di sisi ruangan yang lain, Luise (aka) Germany tengah duduk merenung di sebuah sofa tua. Ada sebuah buku tebal berada di pangkuannya, buku yang belum dia rampung baca karena harus mengurus kekacauan yang di perbuat oleh partnernya, Italia.

Gadis berwajah tegas tapi imut itu menghela nafas, dia sebenarnya malas sekali datang ke rapat seperti ini. Selain harus membawa kakaknya yang cerewet dan doyan menggoda negara-negara lain, dia sering kali harus berurusan sama Russia yang selalu mendekatinya agar bersatu dengan dirinya.

Germany mengelus leher bagian belakangnya, entah mengapa dia merasa capek sendiri. Kemudian kedua mata birunya menerawang ke seluruh ruangan, menyadari hanya dia sendirian disini. Italia pasti pergi untuk menganggu Kiku atau yang lain. Syukurlah.

"Ah, akhirnya bisa tenang juga...." ucap gadis berambut pendek cepak berwarna pirang itu. Tapi ketika dia mau merebahkan kepalanya di pundak sofa, mendadak...

BRAAAKKK!!

Pintu ruangan terbuka dengan sangat kasar. Luise sampai berteriak kaget karena mendengar bunyi dengung yang di timbulkan. Apalagi ditambah suara melengking seorang pemuda Russian gila...

"Deutschland! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, da~" Ivan dengan riang gembira masuk kedalam ruangan. Tak lupa kembali menutup pintu yang hampir lepas dari engselnya itu.

Germany menunjukan wajah panik, dia sungguh tak ingin berurusan dengan Russia sekarang! Tapi toh apa daya... Ivan lebih kuat darinya. Sialan.

"I-Ivan," Luise menyadari dia gemetaran saat melihat Ivan berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk tepat di sampingnya. "A...ada...ada apa?" tanya nya dengan wajah takut.

Berbeda dengan Luise yang ketakutan setengah mati, Ivan malah nampangin wajah bahagia. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Comrades~! Terus, apakah kau mau menjadi satu denganku, Da?"

Gadis german itu menampar wajahnya sendiri. tuh, kan. Negara yang tengah duduk di sampingnya ini selalu melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama kepadanya. Dan dia akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama pula.

"Tidak, Ivan. Aku tak akan menjadi satu denganmu." Jawab Germany dengan nada dingin. Biasanya orang lain akan langsung membeku dan pundung jika gadis itu sudah menggunakan nada bicara seperti ini, karena terasa menusuk tepat ke jantung.

"Eh...." Russia jadi manyun sendiri, wajahnya nampak sedih. Entah kenapa Luise jadi sedikit merasa bersalah telah berkata dingin kepadanya.

Tapi toh Ivan tetap tersenyum kepadanya. "Ah, iya! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" dia merogoh kantong bajunya, setelah beberapa saat, dia kembali menarik tangannya keluar. Dan menunjukan sebuah saputangan putih kecil yang memiliki logo bunga matahari yang terbuat dari serat emas di pinggirannya.

Luise sedikit terperanga melihat saputangan cantik itu, apalagi saat Ivan menyuruhnya untuk memegang saputangan itu.

"Untukmu, da!" kata Russia sambil tertawa cengengesan.

"E—eh!? Untukku??" sahut Luise tak percaya. Saputangan sebagus ini untuknya? "Me—mengapa kau memberikannya kepadaku?? Aku...." gadis itu tersipu malu. Ivan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, da!" hanya itu jawaban yang Ivan katakan kepadanya.

Lalu dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Saat dia mau membuka gangang pintunya, Russia kembali menengok ke arah Germany yang duduk di sofa.

"Kuharap kau menyukainya, da."

Russiapun pergi menghilang dari dalam ruangan. Meninggalkan Luise bersama dengan saputangan itu.

Luise melihat saputangan itu baik-baik. Selain memiliki bordiran bunga matahari cantik di pinggirannya, saputangan itu juga berbau wangi seperti bunga-bunga yang tengah bermekaran.

Pinggir bibir gadis itu tertarik sedikit, membuat sebuah senyuman kecil. Ternyata Ivan bisa berbuat semanis ini kepadanya, selain memintanya untuk menjadi satu dengan dirinya.

Mungkin dia harus lebih banyak belajar tentang diri Ivan.

(Fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music mode author: **"You and I", **_by:Lee Seong-Yeon_)

**MATTGASM:**...kenapa judulnya harus berbahasa perancis ya? Apa jangan-jangan nanti malah bikin France/Fem!Germany? xDDD *_kena lemparan botol bir entah darimana_* ahay! Gila ah saya.... thanks for reading, live long and prosper!

**OMAKE: **judul "_Hymne a L'amour_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Josh Groban_.


End file.
